Fledgling
by Alacquiene
Summary: She stared at it. What was she supposed to do with a tame Unversed? OneShot / One-Sided VanitasAqua


Set somewhere...  
Wherever...

**Arguably my most bizarre experiment yet.**

In the end, you might be wondering...  
_What negative emotion could that Unversed be expressing, and why?  
_

I hope it is not as unclear as I think it is...

**DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**FLEDGLING**

_It just really, really likes you._

* * *

Once the last of the Unversed had burst into shadow at a strike from her Keyblade, Aqua paused to breathe. Her hand clutched at a painful stitch in her side and her knees were trembling. She was beyond exhausted. Her journey, her worries, and the horde of Unversed were taking their toll on her.

Dismissing her Keyblade, she took slow steps towards the shade of a grove of trees. Once she reached the heart of the grove, and she was in the shadow of the largest tree, she sat down. She leaned against the tree trunk and relaxed her aching body. Her eyes began to fall closed, despite the efforts her mind was putting into keeping her awake.

Eventually, though, she succumbed. The exhaustion was simply too great, and she slept.

* * *

Vanitas cursed into the air. It was a troublesome little creature; he could not control it like he could the others. And now, it did not want to be found. But he would find it, and when he did, he would strangle the life out of it.

* * *

Aqua woke feeling a warm weight on her lap. Whatever it was, it was nuzzling against her abdomen. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she turned her gaze downward, expecting to see some woodland creature nestled against her.

To her horror, though, it was something entirely different. Aqua felt her throat go dry. She was asleep with an Unversed on her lap! She hastily got to her feet and leapt away, causing it to roll onto the ground. It immediately cowered in front of her as she summoned her Keyblade.

It took tentative steps back, further from her. The Unversed was black, for the most part. The red eyes on its face looked confused or sad, or both. It was walking on all fours, its forelegs just a little longer than its hind legs. It had long ears that nearly touched the ground. Its forehead, and its rump, had white markings. The tip of its little, pink tongue was sticking out of its muzzle, and Aqua could not help but acknowledge that it looked like…a puppy. It even had a tail, which was now hanging unmoving between its legs, the way it would on a frightened dog.

She flexed her hand, assuming an offensive stance. It was cute, yes, but it was still an Unversed. And just what was it doing on her lap?

She aimed a fireball at it and it scampered away from her, whimpering. She ran after it, but it was very quick for something with such misshapen legs. It kept skirting around the trees, hiding behind the roots and slipping in and out of sight behind the massive trunks.

Hissing in frustration, Aqua cast Bind on the creature and her spell connected. It remained in place, struggling and crying like a trapped animal. The sound of its cries, not much different from the sound its look-alike might make, tore at her. But it was an Unversed, a monster.

She approached it, intending to strike it down with her Keyblade, but she hesitated. It was looking up at her, whimpering. Her hesitation lasted long enough that the effects of her spell faded and the creature scampered off again. It cowered under a cluster of tree roots, watching her fearfully with those strange, red eyes.

Aqua paused, her Keyblade lowering slightly. It had done nothing to fight back. And it did nothing to harm her while she was asleep and vulnerable. Was it really an Unversed? Was it a tame Unversed?

She frowned. It was such a silly thought. And yet…

It seemed to sense her doubts and it slowly approached her. It circled her, careful to stay away from the hand that held the weapon. Aqua took a deep breath and, despite the risk, dismissed the Keyblade.

The little Unversed leapt towards her and she stepped back, gasping a little. All it did, though, was paw lightly at her legs. Its tail was now wagging back and forth.

She stared at it. What was she supposed to do with a tame Unversed? She was not able to give that much thought, though, because she heard someone approach.

"Hey, there you are! You little rascal! I've been looking everywhere for you!" said a black-haired boy who, upon reaching her, looked sternly at the Unversed.

"What?" she said with a tone of disbelief. "This is…?"

"Mine," said the boy, grinning up at her. "Thanks for finding him."

Aqua was sure her face paled. "You mean… This is your pet?"

"Yeah," the boy answered. He reached for the creature, but it scampered about to avoid him, hiding behind Aqua. "Come on already!" the boy said, frustrated.

She studied him for a minute. His build, his grin, they reminded her of Ventus. Even the clothes that hung loosely on his body were similar to the ones Ventus wore. But there was something wrong about him, something in those golden eyes of his.

Aqua bent down to pick up the Unversed. It gladly climbed into in her arms. "Do you know what this is?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said, still grinning. "My puppy." He stretched his arms out for it.

It curled up into a ball, burying itself in the crook of her arm. She frowned a little. "This isn't a puppy…"

"It is!" the boy argued, his face lined with anger. "And it's mine!"

Reluctantly, Aqua handed the boy the Unversed. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this world had creatures that looked like the Unversed. It struggled as the boy held onto it, and Aqua bit her lip.

"It doesn't seem to be too happy to see you…"

The Unversed continued to try to escape the boy's hold, pawing in Aqua's direction as if trying desperately to reach her.

"It just really, really likes you," the boy said, scowling.

Aqua stared at him. There was something she didn't like about the tone of his voice.

"Anyway, thanks," the boy said. "I'll get going now."

"Wait, are you sure that creature isn't dangerous…?"

The boy lifted the Unversed up so that its face was inches from hers. For a second or two, she felt its paws on her cheeks and its tongue brushing against her nose. Then the boy pulled it away again.

"See?" he said.

Aqua wiped her nose with the back of her hand, quickly concealing the look of shock and disgust that she was sure was on her face. "I suppose…"

The boy turned around and left her standing there, pondering the bizarre moment. But she only allowed her bewilderment to last for a minute. She still had so much to do. As soon as the boy was out of sight, she decided to leave and continue on her journey. Soon, the creature and its strange owner were put out of her mind. There were more pressing concerns…

* * *

"Here," Vanitas handed the Unversed to Master Xehanort.

"Where did you find it?"

"With _Aqua._"

Master Xehanort frowned, his golden eyes studying the creature. It was fighting against his hold, growling and whining. "With Aqua, hmm? It seems my theory is correct."

"What do I do with it? Destroy it?"

"Destroyed Unversed simply return to you," the Master said. "Will you be able to keep this particular one in check when that happens?"

Vanitas scoffed at his Master. "I released it not knowing what it was. How could I have known it wouldn't hurt her? I thought it would translate to a jealous rage, not desperate desire." The disgust was obvious in the tone of his voice. "But I know better now, and it will not escape again."

"Make certain of that," Master Xehanort said sternly, handing the Unversed back to his apprentice before disappearing into a hastily-summoned Corridor of Darkness.

Alone, Vanitas held the Unversed by its neck. He stared at it, his body trembling with fury. He tightened his grip, strangling the Unversed. It writhed in his hold and he laughed at its pain. When he had enough laughs at its expense, he absorbed its shadowy essence and it disappeared.

"Stupid creature… As if she would ever want you. We can't all be as lucky as Ventus."

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
